Maldito chocolate
by Michkate
Summary: Mi primer oneshot.El chocolate es mas que una tentación.


_Bien, siendo fanática de Mona lisa hice un fanfic dedicado a ella con Rafael. Solo que aquí manejé al personaje a mi antojo, a mi estilo._

_Por cierto, al leer esto de seguro se les antoja el chocolate, jeje. _

_Mona lisa y Rafael no son míos. Solo una que sale por ahí y que se encuentra en mi otro fic que aún no termino._

_Espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot._

_Dejen reviews._

_**Michkate presents:**_

**Maldito chocolate**

Mona lisa leía con detenimiento, mientras comía una galletas de chocolate, junto con un chocolate caliente como bebida que ella misma había preparado desde la mañana…si ella sufría ese pecado, era adicta al chocolate, principalmente esos grandes y caros. No importaba si engordaba, si siempre tenia ese olor, solo había algo más por lo que sentía un hambre tan fuerte que competía con el oro café (como le gustaba llamarlo).

Era una tortuga, que ahora la tenían completamente sumida en la depresión y que mejor manera de animarse que con un buen chocolate, era el remedio para todo…incluso podía olvidarse de esa mirada que la buscaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, después de la ultima pelea. Había decidido nunca más caer ante esa tortuga.

Mientras que Rafael intentaba maquinar, la manera de hacer que ella cayera de nuevo en sus brazos, de recuperar las caricias, los labios eternamente con sabor a chocolate, la amistad que los unía, junto con la pasión desbordante…buscaba con desesperación la forma de volver a escuchar su voz. No le gustaba la idea de admitir que la extrañaba, pero era cierto. La extrañaba, y mucho. Las palabras no eran lo suyo, mas sin embargo era lo que le recomendaba un montón de veces su mejor amiga, Akari, quien la conocía mejor. Rafael pensó en la manera correcta de recuperar a su nena, como solía llamarla todo el tiempo. La idea llegó espontáneamente que hizo sonreír a la tortuga.

Mona sintió como se le erizo las escamas, mientras veía a Rafael sonreír con picardía y confianza, y que sus ojos brillaban como relámpagos en una tormenta, tendría que irse con cuidado, sabía que no debía dejarse ganar por él y que Rafa no se rendiría fácilmente. Para calmarse tomo una pequeña barra de chocolate que la acompañaba a todos lados.

Mientras tanto ayudaba a Vera con el papeleo del reino. Pero sentía la mirada en ella y eso no le gustaba.

Rafael se fue a su habitación temprano, poniendo aún más nervioso a la lagartija que ya no lograba concentrarse en leer, y comía sus últimas reservas del preciado alimento. Sentía como se derretía en su boca y le hacían sentir un placer infinito, pero estaba apunto del colapso, no sabia que esperar mientras subía a su cuarto…y para agravar la situación se le termino el chocolate, más no importaba, conservaba una pequeña reserva debajo de su cama.

Llego y mientras se ponía la pijama, buscaba con desesperación su dichosito placer, mas no podía encontrarlo…escucho una voz conocida que le preguntaba.

-Buscas esto, nena - se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Rafael con todas sus tabletas de chocolates en la mano- creo que vas a tener que venir a buscarlos- sus ojos brillaban de malicia, sabiendo que tenia un gran haz bajo la manga o en su mano en este caso.

-Devuélvelos- dijo Mona con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo de ira- no tienes derecho a sacarlos- soltó intentando controlarse.

- Creo que no puedo pasártelos, Mona, si los quieres, ven por ellos- sonrió Rafael - Ven, nena, no tengas miedo- desafió a la chica, que por esos momentos, odiaba sus sentidos reptiles, que le hacia percibir con demasiada intensidad la mirada posada en ella y el olor a chocolate, incitándola - No voy a comerte. –Como si esa no fuera justamente la intención de todo eso. Si, como no.

Mona de verdad, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir, ante lo que sus ojos veían, ante la invitación al deleite que se creía incapaz de rechazar, esa tortuga que la traía loca y el chocolate juntos, sus más grandes obsesiones, los dos vicios que tenía, las grandes tentaciones…

No…se había prometido nunca más caer. La marca que tenía en su hombro en forma de estrella negra le recordaba que nunca más deberá caer en eso. El amor era nada más que una tentación. Una maldita tentación.

Hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y se fue acercando vacilante, haciendo el último intento de dar la batalla, pero la tenia perdida de antemano. Estaba justo en frente de él, los ojos de ambos se fundieron, oscureciéndose por la pasión…y la lagartija deleitándose por el festín de sensaciones que vendrían a continuación, poso sus labios en los suyos, sintiendo su olor, el sabor a chocolate. Los últimos pensamientos de ambos, fueron diametralmente opuestos, los ojos de Rafael decían _"bendito chocolate"_ mientras que los ojos dorados de la lagartija soltaban con ira que de a poco se desvanecía: _"maldito Rafael, maldito chocolate"…_


End file.
